The present disclosure relates to creating animation effects for animated objects in an animation.
Animation effects applied to animated objects can add a great deal of realism and detail to an animation. For example, an object moving on a stage can appear to be much more realistic if an animation effect such as a drop shadow is applied to it. Conventional animations are displayed as a series of rapidly displayed frames in an animation sequence with animation effects included for every frame of the animation.